In some of the martial arts, an individual may strike an object with the purpose of breaking the object. For example, in tae kwon do, an individual may strike a board with the hands or feet and break the board. The board may be held by a first individual in a position where a second individual may strike and break the board. In this situation, the individual holding the board could be injured by a striking force applied to the board by the second individual. The individual holding the board could also be injured if the second individual misses the board and instead strikes the individual holding the board. Also, the individual attempting to strike the board could be injured if that individual misses the board and strikes another object.
Devices have been developed that support strikeable martial arts objects, like boards, in positions suitable for an individual to strike the object. These devices may generally eliminate the need for an individual to hold these objects and, thus, eliminate injuries that might occur to individuals holding the objects.